Sincero
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: Tercera parte de Las Crónicas de Kenji. Portada de equigoyle (DeviantArt). Kenshin decide sincerarse y contarle sobre sus orígenes a su hijo. Traducción de la serie creada por amoet. FINALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Traducción del fic "Come clean" de la serie "The Kenji Chronicles" de amoet, id: 1879193.

* * *

Después de recibir la espada de su padre como regalo de su Genpuku, Kenji trató de familiarizarse con ella. Su Sofu le había dicho una vez que una espada es como una extensión del cuerpo del espadachín. Un buen espadachín lo es con su propia espada. Por esa razón, dos días después del enfrentamiento con Yahiko, Kenji fue visto practicando con su sakabatou en la sala de entrenamiento. Kenji solía hacerlo antes de que los estudiantes llegaran al dojo para las lecciones de la tarde y así practicaba las katas del Hiten Mitsurugi, algo que no pudo hacer en su estancia en el Aoiya.

Los movimientos de Kenji mejoraban a medida que ejecutaba las katas. Después de varias repeticiones, Kenji se acomodó con el agarre de su nueva espada y sonrió al terminar su práctica. Envainó la sakabatou y miró a la puerta, su padre estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa. Kenji intentó leer su ki. Sabía que aún estaba nervioso sobre el asunto de que él aprendiera el Hiten Mitsurugi. Pero, cuando sintió el ki del ex hitokiri, no detectó ningún humor oscuro. En vez de eso, Kenji pudo sentir que su padre estaba feliz y orgulloso de él. Kenji suspiró mentalmente, aliviado.

\- Lo estás haciendo genial, hijo. Has controlado las katas que tuve que practicar por años para perfeccionarlas en sólo cuestión de meses.

Kenji sonrió modestamente. - Tengo un gran maestro a quien agradecer, y por supuesto, grandes padres.

Kenshin hizo una mueca y luego, rio por lo bajo. Se sentó en el engawa y el joven Himura siguió su ejemplo, Kenji dejó su espada cerca.

\- Tus palabras son tan fuertes así como tu habilidad y tu técnica, mi muchacho, - dijo Kenshin, medio en broma.

Kenji se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Le dijiste a Shishou cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

Kenji volvió a encogerse de hombros. - Le dije que volvería después de terminar mis asuntos aquí. Pero no le dije cuánto tiempo. - Kenji miró a ambos lados. - ¿Por qué?

Kenshin miraba pensativo y decidió que era el momento perfecto para llevar a Kenji a ver la historia de su infancia. En realidad, él había planeado hacerlo desde que le contó sobre su pasado como ex hitokiri al cumplir los 13 años. Kenshin decidió sincerarse sobre su pasado a Kenji después de su Genpuku, ya que a partir de ese momento Kenji sería un adulto. Como resultado, Kenji finalmente supo sobre su primera esposa. Lo que no había compartido con Kenji aún era sobre su niñez. Aparte de Shishou y su esposa, nadie más lo sabía. Y ahora, quería que su único hijo supiera sobre sus orígenes.

Kenji miró el rostro de su padre y notó un cambio en su ki. El joven levantó las cejas. - ¿Padre?

Kenshin lentamente miró a los ojos de su hijo, los ojos de Kaoru.

\- ¿Qué me dices de tener un poco de aventuras, Kenji?

Kenji parpadeó. - ¿Oro?

* * *

Kenji empacó algunas ropas en una manta. Su padre estaba determinado en hacer ese viaje con él. Kenji solo sabía que irían a Yokohama en tren y después su padre le había dado algunas pistas sobre los lugares que quería que Kenji viera. El viaje llevaría cerca de un mes y su padre esperaba que pudieran llegar al Aoiya a principios de Septiembre. Por eso no empacó tanto.

El sonido del shoji abriéndose alertó a Kenji y sonrió cuando sintió el ki de su madre.

\- Madre.

Kaoru sonrió y se sentó en el piso. - ¿Tienes todo?

Kenji asintió y se sentó junto a su madre. - Hai. No te preocupes, Madre. Estaremos bien.

\- Lo sé. Tu padre también me pidió a mí hacer este viaje antes de casarnos.

Kenji parpadeó.

Los ojos de Kaoru se volvieron melancólicos. - Aprendí más sobre tu padre y eso fue lo que me hizo querer hacerlo feliz siempre. - Y luego, rio entre dientes. - Pero, luego, me dijo que ya lo hacía feliz.

Kenji alzó las cejas. - En serio, Madre. Ustedes dos son tan distintos. - El chico ladeó su cabeza. - ¿Por qué elegiste a Padre? ¿Incluso después de descubrir quién era?

Kaoru sonrió y miró a su hijo a los ojos, sus ojos. - Honestamente no lo sé. Conocí a tu padre y pensé que era Hitokiri Battousai. Irónicamente, estaba en lo cierto. - Kaoru soltó una risita. - Tu padre me ayudó a defender este dojo cuando nos conocimos. Aún después de haber descubierto que él era el verdadero Hitokiri Battousai, había visto algo bueno en él y cuando lo vi a los ojos, vi en ellos bondad y amabilidad. Puede que alguna vez haya sido el asesino más temido, pero ése era otro tiempo. El hombre que conocí era sólo Kenshin.

El joven admiró el gran corazón de su madre.

Y luego, Kaoru lo miró de vuelta a los ojos. - Verás muchas cosas en este viaje, como yo. Y entenderás más a tu padre.

\- Madre, tú sabes lo de su primera esposa. ¿No te molesta? - Kenji preguntó sobre la cuestión que más había persistido en su mente desde el Festival de Obon el año anterior.

Kaoru parpadeó y sonrió con melancolía. - Sí, sé de Tomoe-san. Tu padre me contó de ella antes del Jinchuu de Enishi. Te mentiría si te dijera que no me sentí celosa, pero luego, después de lo sucedido, supe que él había elegido estar conmigo. - Kaoru inclinó su cabeza. - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Kenji se encogió de hombros. - Nada.

Kaoru alzó las cejas.

Los hombros de Kenji se aflojaron. - Lo siento, Madre. Tú y Padre la pueden apreciar, pero yo no creo poder hacerlo. No la odio, pero tampoco me gusta. - Kenji hizo una mueca. - Este año va a perderse el Festival de Obon sólo para llevarme de viaje por Japón. Me pregunto qué estará pensando.

Kaoru respiró hondo y acarició el cabello de Kenji. - Estoy segura de que tu padre pensó detenidamente en este viaje. Él tiene sus razones. No te preocupes, iré a Kioto para el Festival de Obon con Yahiko mientras ustedes dos atraviesan el país. Tu padre y yo nunca esperamos que estuvieras de acuerdo con todo lo que hicimos. Vives en una era diferente y tienes tu propia perspectiva. Todo está bien, Kenji. Sólo trata de abrirte a la visión de tu padre.

Kenji sonrió suavemente y asintió.

Kaoru apretó la mano de Kenji. - Ve a dormir. Tendrán un largo viaje mañana. Oyasuminasai, Kenji.

\- Oyasuminasai, Madre, - replicó Kenji en voz baja.

Kaoru le dirigió a Kenji una leve sonrisa antes de incorporarse y dejar la habitación de Kenji. En el fondo, Kenji sintió que iba a ver un montón de cosas que contenían recuerdos de su padre, buenos y malos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los Himura, Yahiko y su esposa, Tsubame, llegaron muy temprano a la estación de trenes. Kenji usaba un gi oscuro y hakama con su cabello recogido en una cola alta mientras que Kenshin usaba un gi celeste y hakama gris. El joven Himura traía su sakabatou en su costado izquierdo, y su pequeño bolso estaba atado a su espalda mientras que Kenshin tenía su morral y una manta enrollada detrás, como en sus días de vagabundeo. La única diferencia era que tenía a la sangre de su sangre junto a él. Kaoru abrazó a su hijo y el chico le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Ten cuidado en tu viaje, Kenji. Cuida de tu padre, - murmuró Kaoru en los oídos de su hijo.

\- Sí, Madre.

Kaoru lo libero del abrazo y se volvió a su marido. Teniendo poco que decir, Kenshin lentamente envolvió a su esposa en un fuerte abrazo. - Te veré en el Aoiya el próximo mes, koishii, - murmuró Kenshin.

\- Hai, anata. Por favor, ten cuidado.

Kenshin ya había planeado que su esposa se quedara en el Aoiya hasta que él y Kenji llegaran de su viaje. Los miembros del Oniwabanshuu, especialmente Misao, estarían contentos de recibir a Kaoru. Kaoru tenía previsto llegar a Kioto el 13 de Agosto, dos días antes del Festival de Obon, y permanecer allí hasta principios de Septiembre. Kenshin le pidió a Yahiko acompañar a Kaoru al Aoiya y éste aceptó de buen grado, aunque no se quedaría hasta Septiembre ya que no podía dejar a Tsubame por tanto tiempo. Incluso después de 16 años, la sobreprotección de Kenshin sobre Kaoru nunca había flaqueado.

El silbato sonó y ya era hora de que padre e hijo se fueran. Kaoru, Yahiko y Tsubame saludaban con las manos a los pelirrojos y sólo Kenji los saludó mientras Kenshin sonreía melancólicamente. Un último silbido sonó de nuevo mientras Kenshin y Kenji se alejaban y veían a las tres personas más importantes de sus vidas sonreír para ellos. Kenji respiró profundamente y miró a su padre. Kenshin solo sonreía y Kenji supo que su aventura ya había comenzado.

* * *

El viaje de Tokio a Yokohama duró alrededor de tres horas y durante el trayecto, Kenshin y Kenji sólo permanecían sentados sumidos en un confortable silencio. Kenji observó el cambio de escena desde la ventana y se preguntó qué sería lo que se venía para él.

El tren finalmente se acercaba a su destino y que representaba el paso de Japón a Occidente, el edificio de la estación ferroviaria de Yokohama. El tren vibró al parar y luego, el silbato sonó.

El conductor anunció, - ¡Yokohama! ¡Pasajeros a Yokohama, favor de bajar del tren!

Kenji se levantó silenciosamente de su asiento, sujetó su bolso a su espalda, y deslizó su sakabatou a través del cinturón de su hakama mientras su padre agarraba su propio morral y su manta y así ambos se encaminaron a la salida.

Una vez fuera del tren, Kenshin se dirigió con su hijo ciudad adentro para buscar un lugar donde comer. Después de almorzar, el dúo dio un paseo por las calles y Kenji admiraba lo diferente que era Yokohama de Tokio y Kioto. La ciudad mostraba el deseo del gobierno Meiji de unir a Japón con el resto de mundo. Cuando el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el oeste, Kenshin ya llevaba a Kenji por el camino hacia el norte. Encendieron un fuego y asaron algunos pescados, cortesía de las habilidades de Kenshin al atraparlos con un palo afilado. Kenji debía admitir que disfrutaba del momento, aun estando en el medio de la nada. Esos momentos le permitieron tener atisbos de la vida de su padre como vagabundo. Ya entrada la noche, ambos dormían en sus mantas, Kenji con la sakabatou en su mano.

A la mañana siguiente, Kenshin, y Kenji, continuaron su viaje hacia el norte y cuando el día se hizo claro, se detuvieron ante lo que fue un pequeño pueblo granjero. Ya no tenía habitantes y los edificios eran solo ruinas. La atmósfera sobrecogedora hizo temblar a Kenji. Miró a su padre y notó una mirada perdida en sus ojos.

\- ¿Padre? - preguntó Kenji, con voz cruda, efecto del ambiente.

Los ojos de Kenshin se enfocaron en una choza que estaba en peores condiciones que las ruinas del pueblo. Kenji parpadeó cuando percibió que su padre tenía una mirada atormentada.

\- ¡Padre!

Esta vez Kenshin pestañeó rápidamente y se fijó en su hijo. - ¿Sí, hijo?

\- Te perdí. - Kenji miró alrededor. - ¿Qué es este lugar?

Kenshin sonrió con tristeza. - Esta es la aldea donde nací.

Kenji se volvió bruscamente hacia su padre. - ¿Nani?

Kenshin volvió a mirar la choza en ruinas. - Ésa era mi casa en ese entonces. Mis padres eran granjeros y luego, esta aldea fue azotada por el cólera. Mis padres la contrajeron, pero yo no. Los vi morir lentamente a causa de la enfermedad. Creo que tenía alrededor de siete u ocho años. - Kenshin cerró sus ojos y tembló levemente.

Kenji respiró hondo y observó la choza quemada. Tenía el presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar lo que escucharía a continuación.

\- Cuando perecieron, los aldeanos quemaron mi casa y me dejaron solo. Nadie se atrevía a abrir sus puertas para acogerme por miedo a contraer la enfermedad. Cuando un comerciante de esclavos pasó por el lugar, me vendieron a él. En ese tiempo, yo pensaba que al menos me alimentarían.

Kenji no sabía qué decir. Para ser honestos, nunca se había puesto a pensar sobre la infancia de su padre. A sus ojos, él era una persona pacífica. Nunca se enojaba cuando él le tiraba del cabello, amaba cocinar y hacer los quehaceres de la casa, y estaba allí para él, incluso adoraba jugar con él. Kenji admitía que se sorprendió cuando descubrió que su padre era el legendario hitokiri. Pero, al recordar cuánto su padre significaba para él hizo que Kenji se diera cuenta de que todo eso pertenecía al pasado. Ahora, Kenji entendía por qué su madre le había dicho que aprendería más de su padre en este viaje y esto era sólo el comienzo.

Como si Kenshin ignorara la reflexión en la cabeza de su hijo, prosiguió, - Vamos, hijo mío. Hay otro lugar que quiero que veas.

* * *

Kenji pensó que el próximo lugar no estaba tan lejos de la aldea en ruinas, y la antigua casa de su padre. Pero, estaba equivocado. El ex hitokiri lo llevó hacia el oeste, pasando la noche a la intemperie, y continuando con el viaje por la mañana. Después de varias noches, Kenji ya había perdido el curso de los días, pero su padre parecía saber dónde estaban yendo. Pasaron por Susono y Fuji y se detuvieron en Shizuoka. En ese pueblo, ambos pelirrojos pudieron disfrutar del lujo de una comida que no tuvieron que cazar y también la oportunidad de descansar antes de continuar con el viaje. Cuando finalmente llegaron a Hamamatsu, el ex hitokiri le contó a su hijo cuáles eran las rutas que él, de niño, cruzaba con los comerciantes de esclavos. Continuaron su camino hasta llegar a Okazaki. Kenshin condujo a Kenji a lo más profundo de un bosque y cuando pararon en un claro, los ojos de Kenji se agrandaron cuando vio un montón de cruces de madera desgastadas y avejentadas con tres rocas, puestas en hilera.

El espeluznante ambiente de la aldea hizo temblar a Kenji, pero esta vez sintió escalofríos hasta en los huesos. Kenji notó que su padre se arrodillaba ante las tres rocas e inclinaba su cabeza orando, con los ojos cerrados.

Kenji pensó en preguntarle a su padre sobre este…cementerio, pero se mordió la lengua.

\- Kasumi-san, Akane-san, Sakura-san, - dijo su padre.

Kenji miró hacia las tres rocas.

\- Cuando estaba con los comerciantes de esclavos, había tres esclavas, unas jóvenes mujeres quienes me cuidaron porque era tan sólo un niño. Siempre se aseguraban de que tuviera suficiente comida y de que el capataz no me golpeara tanto.

Kenji no dijo ni una palabra.

Kenshin abrió sus ojos y levantó la cabeza. - Un día cuando estábamos viajando, fuimos emboscados por un grupo de ladrones. En este lugar. Mataron a todos y esas mujeres, aun sabiendo que les costaría la vida, trataron de protegerme. Me hicieron prometerles seguir viviendo antes de que las espadas atravesaran sus cuerpos. Los bandidos mataron al resto del grupo, solo quedando yo empuñando una espada.

Kenji sintió que su cuerpo bajaba de temperatura.

\- Y cuando estuvieron a punto de matarme, Shishou llegó y eliminó a los bandidos, salvando mi vida y diciéndome que me fuera. Pero no podía dejar los cadáveres sin haberles dado una sepultura adecuada. Decidí enterrarlos a todos, cavando la tierra con mis propias manos.

Los ojos de Kenji se agrandaban cada vez más.

\- Shishou volvió a la mañana siguiente y yo todavía estaba cavando tumbas. Me preguntó por qué cavaba tumbas para los ladrones que querían matarme. Le respondí que aunque fueran ladrones, a la hora de la muerte todos eran iguales. En ese momento, Shishou decidió tomarme como aprendiz.

Kenshin se volvió a su hijo y lo miró. - Shishou me puso el nombre de Kenshin.

Kenji parpadeó. - ¿Te puso?

Kenshin sonrió de manera suave. - Mi verdadero nombre es Shinta. Shishou pensó que era muy débil para un espadachín, así que me llamó Kenshin.

Kenji respiró hondo varias veces. Todavía trataba de digerir las historias y el respeto hacia su padre crecía cada vez más. Él era afortunado por haber crecido en una familia que lo amaba, pero su padre…

Sin previo aviso, los ojos de Kenji se nublaron y sintió a su padre agarrarlo de los hombros. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos violetas de su padre. Detrás de esos ojos suaves, Kenji nunca imaginó que hubiesen historias tan tristes como esas. Y no pudo parar sus propias lágrimas. Kenshin lentamente envolvió a su hijo en un abrazo y Kenji sollozaba sobre el hombro de su padre.

\- Está bien, mi muchacho... Ven, creo que este lugar es demasiado para ti.

Kenji no dijo nada cuando su padre pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo llevó lejos de ese lugar.

* * *

Caminaron por un largo rato, ya estaban lejos del claro y Kenji aún no decía ni una palabra. Kenshin estaba preocupado de que su hijo estuviera en shock, pero decidió dejar a Kenji con sus pensamientos. Cuando la noche llegó, Kenshin hizo fuego y cocinó algunos animales que había cazado antes, pero Kenji todavía permanecía en silencio.

Kenji, no obstante, aún estaba tratando de asumir todo lo que había sabido hoy. El jovencito finalmente entendió el por qué su Sofu quiso enseñarle a su padre. El maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi vio a un buen niño con un corazón fuerte. Ésa fue la razón por la que Sofu llamó a su padre Kenshin, 'Corazón de Espada.' Pero, ¿cómo terminó su padre convirtiéndose en un asesino a sangre fría?

\- ¿Qué sigue? - le preguntó Kenji a su padre, hablando por primera vez desde que dejaron las tumbas.

Kenshin, entre feliz y temeroso al haber escuchado a Kenji hablar de nuevo, respondió a la pregunta del chico. - Shishou me entrenó por varios años. Quería ser fuerte para poder ayudar a las personas, pero los años pasaban, y él nunca me dejó poner un pie fuera de la montaña. Cuando cumplí 14 años, ya había tenido suficiente. Lo confronté y le dije que cómo iba a ayudar a la gente si me quedaba en la montaña. Shishou insistió en que no estaba listo y que con mi estilo, sólo sería usado por las personas equivocadas. - El rostro de Kenshin se tornó triste, luego agregó. - Luego de pelear, me fui a la mañana siguiente.

Kenji miraba al fuego mientras su mente se ponía rápidamente en orden. - Déjame adivinar. Dejaste la montaña y luego encontraste al Japón en medio del caos y terminaste en la facción que te hizo creer que matabas para proteger a la gente.

Kenshin agachó su cabeza, avergonzado por su estupidez juvenil y por traicionar las lecciones del Hiten Mitsurugi. Kenji tomó el silencio de su padre como un sí.

\- Cada vez que mataba, mi corazón se enfriaba cada vez más. Apenas me sentía humano, - dijo Kenshin en voz baja.

Kenji volvió la cabeza para mirar a su padre. - Y luego, conociste a tu primera esposa. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? - El jovencito todavía recordaba cuando su padre le contó cómo su primera esposa enseñó al ex hitokiri a volver a ser un humano.

Kenshin tragó y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hijo. El ki de Kenji de alguna manera lo ponía nervioso. - Sí.

Kenji casi soltó un bufido, pero en vez de eso se puso a comer. Kenshin trató de entender las expresiones de su hijo o al menos trató de entenderlo leyendo su ki.

\- ¿Sabes lo que pienso, Padre? Me dijiste que la promesa a tu primer esposa fue lo que te hizo seguir adelante, pero en mi opinión, fue la promesa que le hiciste a las jóvenes que te cuidaron. Ellas querían que vivieras como sea.

Kenshin parpadeó.

Kenji tragó su cena antes de continuar. - ¿Alguna vez te pusiste a pensar cómo hubiera sido tu vida no sólo sobreviviendo al Bakumatsu sino también con tu primera esposa aún viva?

Y, Kenshin Himura tembló por razones desconocidas. Para ser honestos, nunca había pensado en eso. Si todavía hubiera vivido con Tomoe como su marido, ¿qué clase de vida hubieran tenido?

\- Su amor fue construido en una situación bastante revuelta. Mataste a su prometido, y por eso ella trató de matarte. Aún si hubieran terminado amándose el uno al otro, ¿crees que hubieran sido felices? ¿Verdaderamente felices?

Su hijo dio en el blanco y Kenshin no tuvo respuesta para eso.

\- Hubieran vivido una vida basada en la culpa, Padre. Habrías hecho lo que fuese para hacerla feliz y por eso, hubieras olvidado tu propia felicidad. Puede que no tenga experiencia en el amor pero creo que no podría vivir así por el resto de mi vida. - Kenji se volvió a su padre y sonrió tímidamente. - Y sobre todo, yo no estaría aquí hablándote ahora.

Kenshin se quedó de hielo. Las palabras de su hijo eran tan intensas como sus habilidades con la espada. No podía imaginar una vida sin la existencia de Kenji o si nunca hubiese conocido a Kaoru. El día en que sostuvo a Kenji después de haber nacido fue el segundo día más feliz de su vida, el primero fue cuando se casó con Kaoru. Aunque la muerte de Tomoe lo había marcado de por vida, Kami-sama le estaba dando una oportunidad de ser feliz.

\- ¿Te avergüenzas de mí, hijo? - Kenshin finalmente formuló la más importante pregunta luego de haberse sincerado en torno a su pasado.

Silencio.

Kenji frunció los labios. No lo estaba. Sabía que su padre se había dado cuenta de que lo que su Sofu había dicho sobre ser usado era verdad. La intención de Kenshin Himura era pura. Quería ayudar a las personas pero terminó con las manos manchadas por eso. Y ahora su padre al fin podía hacer para lo que siempre estuvo destinado cuando aprendió kenjutsu, ayudar a las personas con su espada, pero después del fin del Bakumatsu. La vida era cruel a veces.

\- Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, Padre. - Dijo al fin el joven Himura. - Al menos lo creíste así. Todo sucede por una razón. Está en ti seguir con tu vida o vivir en la culpa de todo lo que has hecho. Me alegra de que eligieras tu futuro. El amor que Madre te ha dado fue y sigue siendo un amor puro, sin traiciones o culpas. - Kenji ladeó su cabeza y miró la cicatriz de su padre. - Estoy seguro de que Madre también es la razón de esa cicatriz. Ella te dio la oportunidad de reconciliarte con tu pasado.

Kenshin contempló a su hijo. No podía creer que Kenji pudiera ser tan sabio y más o menos como su antiguo maestro. Kenshin se preguntó si Hiko se estaba ablandando debido a eso.

Kenji hizo una mueca. - No me mires así, Padre. Soy diferente a ti. Tú creciste durante la guerra mientras yo crecí lidiando con el pasado y el presente de mi familia.

Kenshin sonrió suavemente. - Sí, sí que lo eres, hijo mío.

\- Ya no te sientas culpable. Deprimiéndote no vas a llegar a ningún lado. El pasado es el pasado. No lo puedes cambiar. Lo único que puedes hacer es vivir tu vida. - dijo Kenji sabiamente y miró a las estrellas. - El ayer es historia, el mañana es misterio. Pero, el hoy es un regalo. - El chico se volvió a su padre. - Es por eso que se llama 'presente'.

Y, Kenshin no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

\- Quieres que me dirija ti como Shinta? - Kenji miró a su padre.

Kenshin sonrió; por la pregunta y por haber sentido el ki de su hijo normalizarse. - No. Shinta murió el día en que Shishou me encontró. Kenshin nació ese mismo día.

Kenji le devolvió la sonrisa, con sus ojos suaves llenos de respeto hacia su padre. - Ya veo. Asumo que Madre sabe de todo esto.

\- Por supuesto. Hice con ella el mismo viaje antes de casarnos. Aparte de Shishou, tu madre también sabe de mi niñez. - Kenshin miró a Kenji. - Y ahora tú, claro.

\- Me alegro, Padre. - Kenji alzó las cejas. - ¿Tu primera esposa no lo sabía?

Kenshin respiró hondo. - No.

\- ¿Planeaste decírselo en algún momento?

Kenshin miró el cielo oscuro y luego, a su hijo. - La verdad no lo sé, hijo. Tal vez, como dijiste, podría haber estado lidiando con mis sentimientos de culpa por el resto de mi vida en vez de contarle de mi pasado.

Los ojos de Kenji brillaron. - Entonces, Madre es especial.

Kenshin sonrió. - Sí, lo es. Más que nada en el mundo.

De repente, el cielo se llenó de fuegos artificiales y ambos pelirrojos contemplaron el espectáculo. Kenji arrugó el entrecejo. La última vez que vieron fuegos artificiales como esos fue durante el festival. ¿Podría ser-?

\- ¿Es hoy el Festival de Obon? - preguntó Kenji con curiosidad.

Kenshin gruñó.

\- Oh, Kami… ¡estuvimos de viaje por dos semanas!

\- Sí, hijo. Todavía tenemos otras dos semanas antes de llegar a Kioto.

 _Oh genial,_ pensó Kenji.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que Kenshin despertara, Kenji volvió al claro y se arrodilló ante las tres rocas. Agradeció a las mujeres en sus oraciones por proteger al Himura mayor y les deseó felicidad en la otra vida antes de volver con su padre para continuar su viaje.

* * *

Kenji y Kenshin continuaron su viaje por otro pueblo y por Nagoya. Kenshin le dijo a Kenji que ésa era la ruta que el tomó en sus primeros años de vagabundeo. Volvieron a vivir como nómadas. Durante su viaje, padre e hijo a veces se alojaban en casas, cortesía de los propietarios. Cuando tenían que quedarse a la intemperie, Kenshin le enseñaba a Kenji cómo orientarse siguiendo a las estrellas. Kenshin también le enseñó a su hijo cómo hacer comida con cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar por ahí. Para cuando llegaron a Ogaki, Kenshin señaló que ya era el 23 de Agosto. Ambos pelirrojos se quedaron dos días en Hikone antes de continuar su viaje a Koka y luego, al destino final, Kioto.

Como un hombre en sus 40, Kenshin tenía buena resistencia; aunque hubo varios momentos en que tuvo que parar a recobrar el aliento o sentía sus pies adoloridos. Kenji a menudo lo ayudaba a caminar hasta que Kenshin podía recuperar la fuerza para seguir con el viaje.

Llegaron a Kioto el 1ro de Septiembre y fueron a ver a un comerciante en el mercado para comprar botellas de sake antes de ir a visitar al 13er maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi en su cabaña. El cielo ya se estaba tornando naranja para cuando padre e hijo llegaron a la montaña. Hiko Seijuro estaba parado delante de su cabaña; ya había sentido los ki de Kenshin y Kenji, gruñendo a modo de bienvenida a su baka-deshi y su nuevo aprendiz.

\- Vaya…vaya…¿qué tenemos aquí?

* * *

La noche era muy pacífica y Kenji manifestó su deseo de dormir temprano. El largo viaje, casi vagabundeo, que hizo con Kenshin finalmente hizo estragos en él. Después de asegurarse de que Kenji dormía, Kenshin y Hiko salieron afuera y se sentaron. Estar a la intemperie, de noche, y especialmente en la cabaña de su ex Shishou, trajeron recuerdos agridulces a Kenshin. Amó, extrañó, y también odió ese lugar.

\- Apenas recuerdo la última vez que nos sentamos así, - dijo Hiko.

Kenshin sonrió y tomó un sorbo de te de su taza, y Hiko hizo lo mismo, aunque Kenshin sabía que Hiko gustaba más de tomar sake.

\- Te estás ablandando, Shishou.

Hiko resopló. - Tu niño saca lo mejor o lo peor de mí.

Kenshin había supuesto bien. El pasar tiempo juntos, hizo que su hijo y Shishou crearan un vínculo único. Se preguntó si tendría que preocuparse por eso, en el buen sentido.

El 13er maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi miró a Kenshin. - Es tu doble, pero debo decir que te superará.

Kenshin bajó la cabeza.

\- Parece que tuvieron un viaje maravilloso. ¿Le contaste sobre tu pasado? - Preguntó su ex maestro.

\- Hai.

\- Te tomó bastante tiempo. ¿Pudo aceptarlo?

Kenshin sonrió levemente detrás de su flequillo. - Sí. Es un chico brillante. O quizás es influencia de Kaoru. - Y luego, miró a su ex maestro. - Me sorprende que no le hayas dicho nada sobre mi pasado.

Hiko bufó. - No estoy interesado en tus asuntos familiares, baka. Además, tuve la sensación de que tu chico vendría a pedirme que le enseñara el Hiten Mitsurugi. Supe que sabría de tu pasado llegado el momento.

Después, Hiko permaneció en silencio mientras Kenshin mencionaba cuán brillante era Kenji.

Y hablando de brillante…

\- Tengo que decirte algo sobre Kenji, Kenshin, - dijo Hiko y Kenshin miró a su Shishou. - Tu chico es diferente. Toda su fuerza, inteligencia, y sobre todo talento, son completamente naturales. Lo pude ver desde el principio cuando lo trajiste por primera vez a los cinco años. Pudo hacer algunas katas que normalmente una persona pasa años practicándolas.

Kenshin parpadeó.

Hiko sonrió y miró a su baka-deshi. - No me digas que no sabías nada de eso. También es un genio. Puede aprender e imitar los movimientos de su oponente sólo con un vistazo y usarlo para su beneficio. Podría ser bueno o malo para Kenji en el futuro.

\- Quieres decir-

\- No, no estoy diciendo que será el próximo Hitokiri Battousai. En primer lugar, no lo estaría entrenando si supiera que podría convertirse en eso. Además, ya lleva consigo tu estúpida espada.

Kenshin frunció el ceño.

Hiko respiró hondo y le prestó atención a la taza que sostenía. - Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que Kenji probablemente tendrá su propio camino después de dominar el Hiten Mitsurugi. Mientras tu cuerpo no puede soportar toda la energía y el poder, con Kenji es lo opuesto. Él conocía su fuerza y lo que necesitaba aprender de nuestro estilo le llegó naturalmente. Estará bien. - Hiko tomó un sorbo de sake. - Su abuelo debió haber sido un muy buen espadachín, - murmuró Hiko.

\- Aa, - replicó Kenshin con voz suave. - El padre de Kaoru inventó el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. No fue un espadachín del montón.

Hiko resopló. - Y tú que al principio no querías que tu niño se convirtiera en alguien como tú. Eres tan despistado.

Kenshin contempló el cielo estrellado. - No quería que Kenji siguiera el mismo camino que yo.

\- Baka, él sabe quién eres, tu pasado, y tus habilidades. Agradécele a tu mujer que ese niño no llegó a ser como tú con todo el talento que tiene.

El corazón de Kenshin se apretó. Supo que a Hiko todavía le amargaba lo sucedido 29 años atrás cuando lo abandonó una mañana sin decir adiós.

\- Shishou…

\- ¿Hmm?

Los ojos de Kenshin se nublaron. Se dio cuenta de que nunca le pidió perdón a su maestro por haberlo dejado. Sin decir una palabra, Kenshin se levantó de su sitio sólo para sentarse frente a Hiko y se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó el suelo.

Hiko levantó las cejas.

\- Shishou, tu baka-deshi es tan ingrato. Te pido perdón por haberte dejado esa mañana. Por favor, perdóname.

Hiko dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Normalmente, no le afectaría una escena como esa. Pero, como Kenshin había dicho, se estaba ablandando por andar cerca de Kenji. No iba a negar que lo dicho por Kenshin tocó su corazón. Pero, Hiko era Hiko. Como resultado, dio vuelta los ojos y golpeó la cabeza de Kenshin.

\- ¿Oro?

\- Levántate, baka. Sabes que no eres más mi aprendiz y que yo ya no soy más tu sensei. Prepara tu futón. Dormiremos aquí.

Kenshin parpadeó y cuando vio los ojos de Hiko, sonrió. Kenshin supo que su ex Shishou lo había perdonado.

\- Y Kenshin, - dijo Hiko con un brillo en los ojos. Kenshin tragó saliva. - Tu mujer realmente saca lo mejor de ti y de tu niño. Es una buena mujer. Es mucho más que la funda de un espadachín. No encontrarás una mujer como ella en otra era. Con lo patética que era tu vida, eres afortunado por conocerla. Prométeme que siempre cuidarás de ella; y sobre todo del pequeño pelirrojo que está durmiendo ahora en mi cabaña.

Kenshin papadeó. Su Shishou raramente expresaba su favoritismo hacia su esposa. Y, Kenshin tenía que admitir que todo lo que su ex maestro había dicho era verdad. Kaoru era más que su funda. Hubo alguien a quien le pidieron que fuera su funda, pero él nunca había pensado en eso. Esta vez, sin que él o Kaoru lo pidiera, su esposa era más que eso. Era su aire, su norte, su razón de vivir, la razón por la que él se sentía completamente amado. No todos los espadachines eran tan afortunados como él. Y así, su amor por Kaoru crecía más.

\- Sí, Shishou. Te lo prometo.

\- Recuerda, - Hiko apuntó con la punta de su espada envainada hacia Kenshin. - Si los quiebras, vendré por ti.

Kenshin tragó y asintió secamente. - Hai, Shishou.

Honestamente, hacerles daño a Kaoru y a Kenji nunca estuvo en los planes de Kenshin. Kenshin preferiría matarse primero antes de hacerles algo. Y ahora después de que Hiko lo dijera, Kenshin estaba seguro de que su ex maestro llevaría a cabo con gusto la misión de matarlo si eso sucediera.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kenji le pidió permiso a Hiko para ir al Aoiya junto a su padre para encontrarse con su madre. Hiko solo soltó un gruñido como aprobación, pero recordándole a Kenji sobre cuán duro tendría que entrenar una vez hayan terminado sus asuntos en el Aoiya. Kenji se estremeció mentalmente. Sabía que su Sofu no se la haría fácil después de haber dejado el entrenamiento por un mes.

Los dos pelirrojos llegaron al Aoiya para la hora del almuerzo. Kaoru Himura ya estaba esperando frente a la puerta de la entrada, viéndose hermosa con su kimono azul. Kenji a veces se preguntaba cómo su madre parecía saber cuándo su padre regresaba a casa en Tokio. Cuando Kenji vio la mirada suave de su padre, entendió la profundidad de sus sentimientos por su madre. El vínculo entre ellos era tan profundo que su madre podía predecir su llegada. Kenji esperaba poder experimentar eso algún día con la mujer amada.

\- ¡Kenshin! ¡Kenji!

Ambos pelirrojos sonrieron y Kaoru se acercó a su marido, recibiéndolo con un largo abrazo. Kenshin, por supuesto, le devolvió el abrazo con amor. Kenji normalmente ponía los ojos en blanco cuando veía esas manifestaciones de afecto entre sus padres, pero esta vez solo sonrió. Después de conocer la historia de la infancia de su padre, empezó a tener otra perspectiva de él; tal y como su madre le había dicho.

Kaoru lo liberó de su abrazo y se dirigió a su hijo. Kenji sonrió levemente y Kaoru lo envolvió en un abrazo. Kenji cerró los ojos, disfrutando el abrazo de su madre. Cerró sus brazos alrededor de la delgada figura de su madre y escondió la cabeza entre sus cabellos. Kenji sabía que estaba actuando como un tonto, porque ya no era un niño. Pero, en ese momento, solo quería ser abrazado por su madre.

\- Madre, te extrañé, - dijo Kenji en voz baja.

Kaoru rio por lo bajo y acarició la cabellera de Kenji antes de soltarlo. Los ojos de su madre estaban empañados, pero su alegre sonrisa hizo que el humor de Kenji también se volviera alegre. No había dudas sobre la devoción que su padre le tenía. La sonrisa de su madre podía curar cualquier dolor.

\- Oh, Kenji…¿cómo estuvo tu viaje? Espero que tu padre no te haya presionado mucho.

Kenji se encogió de hombros. - Fue genial.

\- ¡Himura! ¡Kenji!

Kenji sonrió y se inclinó ante la persona que vio sobre el hombro de su madre. - Misao-oba-san.

La shinobi sólo sonrió y tomó la mano de Kenji. - Al fin estás aquí. ¿Tuviste un buen viaje? Tienes que contármelo todo. Recuerdo la última vez que viajé con Himura años atrás. Las piernas me pesaban.

Kenji soltó una risita.

Kaoru sonrió y se volvió a su marido. - ¿Tienes hambre, anata? Vamos. Comamos juntos.

Kenshin le devolvió la sonrisa a su esposa; esa que solo se la dedicaba a su koishii. - Hai, koibito.

Kenji y Misao observaron a la pareja entrar al Aoiya, tomada de la mano.

\- Tus padres…son tan felices, - dijo Misao aturdida.

Kenji sonrió con nostalgia. - Hai, sí que lo son. - Agradeció a Kami-sama por haberle dado a su padre la oportunidad de sobrevivir a la enfermedad, la oportunidad de sobrevivir a los ladrones años atrás cuando era un niño, y por la oportunidad de redimir sus pecados. Y luego, sus ojos destellaron con humor y le sonrió tímidamente a la shinobi. - Tal vez puedas aprender una o dos cosas de ellos y practicarlas con Aoshi-oji-san.

\- ¿NANI?

\- Ups…tengo que irme. Tengo hambre. - Kenji usó su velocidad para escapar de Misao, corriendo al Aoiya en cuanto sintió estallar el ki de ella.

\- ¡Kenji Himura! ¡Vuelve aquí!

-Owari-

Próximo capítulo: Final alternativo


	2. Final alternativo

A la mañana siguiente, Kenji le pidió permiso a Hiko para ir al Aoiya junto a su padre para encontrarse con su madre. Hiko solo soltó un gruñido como aprobación, pero recordándole a Kenji sobre cuán duro tendría que entrenar una vez hayan terminado sus asuntos en el Aoiya. Kenji se estremeció mentalmente. Sabía que su Sofu no se la haría fácil después de haber dejado el entrenamiento por un mes.

Los dos pelirrojos llegaron al Aoiya para la hora del almuerzo. Kaoru Himura ya estaba esperando frente a la puerta de la entrada, viéndose hermosa con su kimono azul. Kenji a veces se preguntaba cómo su madre parecía saber cuándo su padre regresaba a casa en Tokio. Cuando Kenji vio la mirada suave de su padre, entendió la profundidad de sus sentimientos por su madre. El vínculo entre ellos era tan profundo que su madre podía predecir su llegada. Kenji esperaba poder experimentar eso algún día con la mujer amada.

\- ¡Kenshin! ¡Kenji!

Ambos pelirrojos sonrieron y Kaoru se acercó a su marido, recibiéndolo con un largo abrazo. Kenshin, por supuesto, le devolvió el abrazo con amor. Kenji normalmente ponía los ojos en blanco cuando veía esas manifestaciones de afecto entre sus padres, pero esta vez solo sonrió. Después de conocer la historia de la infancia de su padre, empezó a tener otra perspectiva de él; tal y como su madre le había dicho.

Kaoru lo libero de su abrazo y se dirigió a su hijo. Kenji sonrió levemente y Kaoru lo envolvió en un abrazo. Kenji cerró los ojos, disfrutando el abrazo de su madre. Cerró sus brazos alrededor de la delgada figura de su madre y escondió la cabeza entre sus cabellos. Kenji sabía que estaba actuando como un tonto, porque ya no era un niño. Pero, en ese momento, solo quería ser abrazado por su madre.

\- Madre, te extrañé, - dijo Kenji en voz baja.

Kaoru rio por lo bajo y acarició la cabellera de Kenji antes de soltarlo. Los ojos de su madre estaban empañados, pero su alegre sonrisa hizo que el humor de Kenji también se volviera alegre. No había dudas sobre la devoción que su padre le tenía. La sonrisa de su madre podía curar cualquier dolor.

\- Oh, Kenji…¿cómo estuvo tu viaje? Espero que tu padre no te haya presionado mucho.

Kenji se encogió de hombros. - Fue genial.

\- ¡Himura! ¡Kenji!

Kenji sonrió y se inclinó ante la persona que vio sobre el hombro de su madre. - Misao-oba-san.

La shinobi sólo sonrió y tomó la mano de Kenji. - Vamos. Entremos a comer. Tienes que contarme todo sobre tu viaje.

Kenji no pudo hacer nada, excepto decir, - ¿Oro?

Kenshin y Kaoru sonreían a Misao mientras arrastraba a su hijo al Aoiya y entonces Kaoru miró a su marido. Los ojos violetas de él brillaban mientras le tomaba la mano a su mujer y le besaba el dorso.

\- Tadaima, koishii, - dijo Kenshin con su voz profunda.

Kaoru le regaló una brillante sonrisa y el corazón de Kenshin quedó golpeado de tanto amor. - Okaerinasai, anata.

Cuando Kaoru enlazó su brazo con el suyo, las palabras de Kenji sonaron en la mente de Kenshin.

 _El hoy es un regalo. Es por eso que se llama 'presente'._

Un regalo y también felicidad para Kenshin. Kenji tenía razón. Aún si hubiera sobrevivido al Bakumatsu y continuado su vida sin Kaoru, no habría sido feliz como en ese momento.

Y, Kenshin prometió hacer de su esposa y su hijo felices por siempre.

-Owari-

Final de la tercera parte de "Las Crónicas de Kenji". ¡Pronto se viene la cuarta y última!

 **kaoruca** muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo en esta historia. Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando. También te deseo unas muy Felices Fiestas!!!


End file.
